Reflexión
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Si tendrían que morir, lo harían a su lado... Yorozuya familia Semi Au, inspirada en el final de temporada 2017 Gintama Arco Rakuyou.


**Los personajes no me perteneces,** si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi,**tampoco la imagen de portada**, **esa pertenece a sus respectivos dueños** , lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

**Aclaraciones:**

Los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje.

**Cursiva y comillas-** recuerdos anteriores.

**" Comillas"** pensamientos.

Semi au

**Comentarios**:  
Originalmente este fic fue escrito **03-11-2017**, según tengo la fecha de captura, ya con el final del manga dirá XD para que lo subes, pero no podía dejar archivado y olvidado este oneshot que está inspirado en el final de temporada de Gintama Arco Rakuyou.

**Ojo,** el titulo es **reflexiones** pero ff no me permite tener dos historias con el mismo nombre, aunque sea de diferente fandom, por eso el titulo aparece como "reflexión".

* * *

**Reflexiones.**

_Si tendrían que morir, lo harían a su lado..._

Pensar que todo puede terminar en un pestañear es algo bastante aterrador, Kagura observa desde la nave espacial al planeta tierra, el lugar que la acogió cuando más sola estaba, apenas acaba de terminar una pelea donde su papi casi muere, donde ella casi mueren, pero aquello no se comparaba a lo que vendría, lo que estaba a punto de empezar no tendría comparación alguna.

El miedo se hace presente, no puede evitarlo, no todos los días participaba en una guerra, una en la cual puede morir en cualquier momento, es aterrador, es demasiado joven para morir, tan solo tiene catorce años, apenas esta comenzado su adolescencia, su cuerpo ni siquiera tiene se ha desarrollo, nunca se ha enamorado o besado a alguien (Dai no cuenta), ni ajustado cuentas con ese sádico bastardo roba impuestos, ella no puede morir, no hasta ajustar cuentas con ese chihuahua.

Tiene muchas cosas que hacer pero el tiempo se está agotado, la guerra no tardará en comenzar y sabe que no será fácil, todo lo que ama puede ser arrebatado en un pestañear, ella no desea perder aquel hogar que tanto le costó encontrar, perder a su nueva familia es algo que no desea, en solo pensar lo que sería su vida si no los hubiera conocido es algo que la entristece, lo recuerdos regresan a su mente: una niña llorando en una casa vacía, una familia rota y ella sola sin nadie a su lado, por eso no podía permitir que su nuevo hogar sea destruido, ella luchara junto a ellos.

Kagura sabe que Gintoki y Shinpachi luchara sin tregua. Gintoki se los había dicho, lo que están a punto de hacer no es un juego, hay vidas de por medio, sabe que pueden morir tan rápido como respirar. Kagura tiene miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que ha conseguido, miedo a que las personas a quien ama se vaya, que muera como su mami.

—Sí tengo que morir, entonces lo haré, pero no retroceder, este es mi camino ninja. — balbucea en voz alta, intentando por todo los medios de alejar aquellos pensamiento de muerte y dolor.

— ¿Que tanto balbuceas Kagura? — el jefe de la Yorozuya aparece a su lado, Kagura deja de mira la tierra.

—Gin-chan —Kagura no duda en abrazarlo, para ella Sakata Gintoki es como un padre, uno que no tuvo en su infancia, un padre que la protegería sin duda alguna, ya se lo había demostrado, él y la Yorozuya siempre la cuidaria.

—Kagura.

—Gin-chan— ella lo mira a los ojos, no tarda mucho en aparecer Shinpachi junto a Sadaharu— Sí he de morir quiero hacerlo a tú lado, a lado de todos ustedes.

— ¿Que estupidez dice Kagura?— cuestiona el hombre de cabellos platinos, la mira cierto pesar, oír aquellas palabras lo cabrean. No quiere escuchar nada que tenga que ver con muerte, sobre todo si viene de ellos, de la yorozuya, su familia.

—Es la verdad. — La chica se separa de Gintoki, infla sus mejillas, alza el rostro mirando a su familia, a su amada familia de la tierra— no puedo permitir que ustedes tres mueran, son mis idiotas favoritos, yo... Yo los protegeré— suena estúpido, Kagura es consciente de su fuerza, no es tan fuerte como desearía pero haría lo imposible para protegerlos— solo permanezca a mi lado cuando lleguemos a la tierra...¡La gran Kagura-sama los protegerá!— afirma la chica Yato alzado su paraguas de forma amenazador.

— Si aja, eres la primera que saldrá volado—acusa Gin achinando sus ojos — lo mejor que pueden hacer es huir... Si las cosas se ponen feas no duden en hacerlo, huyan y salven sus vidas.

—Gin-chan/san— ambos, tanto Kagura como Shinpachi dice al unísono.

— Ustedes no deben tirar sus vidas de esta forma. Son demasiado jóvenes para morir, aún le falta mucho por vivir... Kagura tiene que morir hasta que esta arrugada como una pasa, así como Shinpachi no puede morir hasta que deje de ser virgen y rodeado de muchos hijos.

—Gin-san— Se queja el virgen otaku. —No podemos simplemente abandonarte en medio de esta batalla.

—No lo entiende— la voz de Sakata cambia, ya no parece el despreocupado Gin-chan, el vago bueno para nada, ahora luce como un hombre adulto, uno serio y dispuesto a todo— la Yorozuya de Gin-chan aún puede existir, sí ambos sigue vivos... nada más importa.

— ¡Claro que no! — Kagura da un paso al frente— no podemos ser la Yorozuya sí tu no estás.

—Así es, dejaría de ser la Yorozuya de Gin-chan— ambos jóvenes son conscientes de lo que Sakata intenta decir. — no vamos a huir, estaremos contigo hasta el final.

—No se los volveré a repetir Shinpachi, Kagura y Sadaharu — el can ladra afirmando que él también está presente— son demasiado jóvenes para pelear.

—Aun así...— Kagura deja caer su paraguas, cierra sus manos hasta formarlas en puños— no retrocederemos.

— ¡Sí tu peleas, nosotros también lo haremos!, no podemos simplemente huir y dejarte sólo en esto, la tierra también es nuestro hogar—afirma Shinpachi sin titubear—¡No acepto vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés!

—Ya Shinpachi, no te ponga romántico— el chico se hurga la nariz.

—Gin-san.

—Ya se los dije no— Gintoki se gira, mira desde la ventana de la nave espacial su preciado hogar, el hogar del samurái, el hogar donde formo a la Yorozuya, el lugar donde encontró nuevas razones para vivir— antes de conocerlos yo estaba solo, era un cascarón vacío, ahora que los tengo no puedo permitir que les pase algo— el joven del permanente se voltea para mirar a su familia— morir por algo que amo no es tan malo— dice con cierta dulzura.

Tanto Shinpachi como Kagura se quedan sin palabras, siente como sus ojos se nublan, Gintoki no solía hablar con aquella seriedad, jamás lo había expresado en voz alta y directamente, ambos sabían lo duro que había sido para Gintoki vivir todo este tiempo, sobre todo cuando cargaba aquella cruz que se había originado tras lo acontecido en la guerra joui, sin embargo, tanto Kagura y Shinpachi no podía retroceder, si Gintoki peleaba, ambos lo harían, incluso si tendría que dar sus vidas.

Ninguno de los dos llora, no es el momento para hacerlo, por el contrario necesita demostrarle a ese hombre que puede contar con ellos en esta guerra. Que no debe preocuparse, que ellos pueden defenderse y enfrentarse a todo lo que venga.

—No podemos dejarte ir— comienza Shinpachi— más que un amigo, más que un jefe, has sido como un padre, Gin-san, sabemos lo que significar estar en una guerra, sabemos el dolor que causa, las vidas que se pueden perder en el proceso, aun así... no puedo permitir que tú solo pelees, somos una familia, la familia esta para ayudarse en las buenas y en las malas, dime, ¿qué clase de samurái seria sino peleo a tu lado? ¿Cómo crees que viviría sabiendo que no pude luchar a tu lado?

—Así es, aru— reafirma Kagura— si tu mueres yo... No podría...— sus ojos se nubla, no puedo ni siquiera pensar que Gin-chan morirá— Yo no podía vivir sabiendo que pude pelear a tu lado.

Gintoki suspira, nunca imagino que sus pupilos les salieran tan sentimentales a estas alturas del partido, ahora sería más difícil dejar que ellos pelearán, sin embargo tenían razón, no podía evitar que ellos se involucrarán en esa guerra, si él estuviera en su lugar, no dudaría en hacerlo, pelear a lado de las personas que tanto ama, sería una hermosa forma de morir.

Sin embargo por esa justa razón no podía, mejor dicho no permitiría que ellos dos murieran en está guerra que estaba próxima a iniciar. Haría lo imposible por mantenerlos con vida.

— ¡Luchemos todos juntos!— exclama Kagura— peleemos juntos, no habrá nadie que nos derrote—anima la Yato—después de todo, somos lo Yorozuyas. — ella les sonríe, tanto Shinpachi como Gintoki sonríen levemente, la sonrisa de Kagura no hace más que darle esperanza a ambos, esperanza de que todo saldrá bien, que esto solo sería una aventura más. — Hagamos una promesa— la chica Yato los mira – prométame que regresaremos juntos, que ganaremos esta guerra y que ustedes no morirán.

—Kagura-chan.

— Kagura.

— Prométalo — los ojos azules de Kagura los mira con determinación, aquella chiquilla de catorce años se lo había propuesto, pasara lo que pasara, ellos regresaría aquellos días donde solo les preocupaba ganar dinero para pagar la renta, regresarían a esos días de paz y tranquilidad, a esos días donde lo más importante sería estar estar juntos, mirando televisión y devorando los alimentos que Shinpachi cocinaría.

Ellos regresarían a esos días.

Porque ellos eran la yorozuya, una familia, aunque sean disfuncional, se pelearán a cada rato, seguían siendo una familia, ellos tres y su amado perro, ellos eran familia y la familia nunca se abandona ni olvida.

Kagura alza su mano hacia el centro, esperado ver como sus amigos hagan lo mismo y prometan que regresarán todos juntos.

Shinpachi es el primero que lo jura, conocer a ese par de locos fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, no se arrepentía de haber conocido a Gintoki, mucho menos de que Kagura se les uniera, ni que decir de aquel perro gigante. Gracias a ellos Shinpachi puede decir que es un auténtico samurái, que tiene una familia por la cual peleará.

Sadaharu es el siguiente, sus ojos brilla al mirar a sus amigos, si pudiera hablar expresaría lo feliz que ha sido todo este tiempo, jamas pensó que terminaría de esa manera, después de vivir tanto tiempo y ser un dios fue reducido a nada, no tenia ni un hogar, mucho menos comida, pero Kagura lo adopto, le dio un nuevo hogar, aunque no abundara comida como desearía, al menos tenia un plato de comida todo los días, una familia ruidosa y mucho amor de esos tres, el can deja salir un ladrido sin dejar de mover la cola, no importaba lo que vendría, él pelearía a su lado, incluso si eso significaba dar su vida por la de ellos, el dios no duda en colocar su enorme pata encima en la de ellos.

Los tres pares de ojos ahora miran a Gintoki, este simplemente sonríe mientras coloca su cálida mano encima de la Yorozuya.

—Lo prometo, ustedes no tienen permitido morir antes que yo. ¿Entendieron? si algo pasa...Si yo...— se niega decirlo, no podía morir hasta que fuera lo suficiente viejo y rodeado de muchos nietos— ¡prométame que la Yorozuya de Gin- chan volverán a existir! — _Aun si él no estuviera con ellos_—¡Prométalo!— aunque en un principio se niegan, al final lo aceptan, aquella palabras dichas por Gintoki llevan un juramento de por medio.

No lo dice en voz alta, pero lo piensa y han aceptado.

_**Las promesas hechas a los samurái deben cumplirse, incluso sí dolía en el proceso.**_

_"Sé que soy egoísta pero... Si he de vender el mundo con tal de ellos este bien, lo haré."_

Gintoki desvía su mirada hacia la ventana donde se puede apreciar la tierra, el hogar de samurái, el lugar donde conoció a Shinpachi, a Kagura y Sadaharu, el lugar donde conoció a Shouyou y encontró amigos al cual puede insultar, el hogar que lo lastimó pero al mismo tiempo le regresó las ganas de vivir.

Es algo estúpido e incluso un suicidio total pero, Gintoki habían hecho una promesa, no importa cuántos cadáveres tenía que aplastar, no importa si debía convertiste nuevamente en un demonio.

No importara si se llenara de miles heridas, mucho menos si pidiera alguna extremidad, Sakata Gintoki cumpliría su promesa, él protegería a su familia, a la Yorozuya de Gin-chan y a toda esas personas que él consideraba familia.

.

.  
.

_ Y sí Sakata Gintoki debía morir, moriría con tal de proteger a su preciada familia._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

~...~

**Notas finales** :)

Bueno, la idea original era dar a entender que tanto gintoki como la yorozuya estaba dispuesta a morir xD aunque eso ya todos lo sabemos, no estoy segura si alguien leerá esto xD pero no podía simplemente ignorar este escrito, recuerdo que tras ver el final de temporada me quedé con sentimientos encontrados, tenía la leve sospecha que gorila mataría a mi amado Gin-chan :'v, aunque al final no fue así :'3.

Como puede ver, la yorozuya sigue siendo mi otp :'3 los amo ❤️ y más a Gin-chan 😁.

Si llegaste hasta aquí 😘 muchas gracias por leer. 😊🙇⭐🌟✨🌠🙊🙉🙈

De verdad gracias por leer, agregar este fic a tus favoritos y comentar ;)🐰❤️😊

Con cariño frany, hasta la próxima 😘 😍❤️

19-08-2019


End file.
